


Braver Than the Bold/Carmen Gets the Gold

by Ununnilium



Category: Batman (1966), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununnilium/pseuds/Ununnilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfidious plunderer plots piracy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braver Than the Bold/Carmen Gets the Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://ununnilium.tumblr.com/post/110114932530/ .

“All right, Carmen,” said Batman, arms crossed. “You’ve given us the runaround, but we’ve finally tracked you down. Now give us back the Batcave!”

“Yeah, and Aunt Harriet!” said Robin, arms crossed.

Carmen laughed. “Sorry, detectives, but you haven’t got a clue. See you in the place where a footprint is the same as a mint.” She stepped up to the Batpole and, with a burst of hot air, lifted off.

Robin ran over to the Bat-Computer. “It looks like she was running calculations on locations in South America! But she erased the final outcome!”

“The place where a footprint is the same as a mint…. of course! She’s looking for El Dorado, the lost city where the streets are paved in gold!”

“But that’s just a myth– isn’t it!?”

“Maybe, Robin– and maybe not.” Batman paced thoughtfully. “The paths that Carmen’s mind follows are as tangled as a two-dollar shoelace. To untangle them, we need the help of someone who’s just as intelligent - and just as deranged! The most dangerous criminal we’ve ever faced!”

“You mean–!?”

“Yes, Robin– the Riddler!”

TUNE IN NEXT WEEK! SAME CROSSOVER TIME, SAME CROSSOVER CHANNEL!

(n-not really, i’m not doing this next week)


End file.
